


Wings

by Angel_Is_Alive



Category: X-Men
Genre: Gayness, M/M, Warren being an emotional bish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Is_Alive/pseuds/Angel_Is_Alive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff! Much fluff, many wow. Beware, this bean has no clue how to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo! A heads-up, Warren and Kurt are most likely OOC because I just got into this fandom (but I'm already trash) and don't really know the personalities that well...(oops)
> 
> (Forgive me for Kurt's speech lmao)
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt liked to sneak up on Warren and tickle his wings. He found it comical to see his normally straight-faced friend break into uncontrollable laughter at the sensation. Whenever Kurt did so, a warm feeling in his stomach would surface, a tingle that always left his cheeks and nose a dark purple. He loved it, and as much as Warren hated to admit it, he enjoyed it a little, too.

Today was no different. Kurt spent the morning bamf-ing around to several peoples' rooms to bid them good day, as he did most every day. He paused when he teleported outside Warren's room. The plaque next to the door was decorated with beautiful calligraphy spelling out his mutant name as well as his regular name.

A smile crawled onto Kurt's face as he decided to ambush the angelic mutant. He curled his fingers into a fist and knocked gently on the door. 

"Varren?" he called in a near singsong tone. No response was heard. "Varren, I have a surprise! Can I come in?" Again, he was greeted with silence. Pouting, Kurt rapped again and sighed. Maybe he wouldn't be able to mess with the Engel today like he had hoped.

The door suddenly swung open and Kurt squealed in surprise. There stood a shirtless Warren, hair messy and wings lowered tiredly. Kurt grinned at his friend.

"Yah?" Warren muttered, glancing at Kurt's tail as it whipped around excitedly. "Whatcha need?"

Kurt threw his arms around Warren, smile never leaving his face. His friend grunted at the sudden force of the hug and awkwardly returned it. A breathy laugh escaped Warren's lips. Kurt certainly was a hugger.

"I vanted to zee if your vings were okay!" 

Warren hummed, keeping a hand on Kurt's lower back after they parted. Raising an eyebrow, he smirked and stretched his almost completely-feathered wings, making sure to flex a little as well. 

Kurt watched the breathtakingly beautiful appendages spread. He didn't have to act dazed by the sheer beauty of them, as he already did that every time his friend's wings were in sight.

The healing process had been slow. When Warren had first come to Xavier's school, his wings were damaged nearly beyond repair from the plane crash. The metal was twisted and melted, but he had insisted for them not to be cut off, rather let them be shed as his wings normally would.

It was almost three months ago that Warren had arrived. His wings were now fully flexible and almost no metal could be seen. Much as he had hated his wings prior to the battle with Apocalypse, he now cherished having them back. He felt it was a part of him that, regardless of his mindset or situation, would always be there to remind him who he was. 

Kurt was a big help with keeping him positive. The first few weeks had been rough, with Warren not wanting to even be in the same building as Kurt because of the cage fighting incident. He always snapped and growled at the blue mutant whenever he drew near, blaming him in a way for the loss of his wings. But Kurt, being the stubborn boy he was, insisted on caring for him as a way of apologizing.

And he did. A few punches might have been thrown by Warren, but they eventually warmed up to each other. Now they were close to inseparable. Warren might've fallen into something more than friendship, but at least it wasn't deathly rivalry. He sometimes wished it was in order to escape these messy feelings of his.

Warren now stood beside the gleeful younger mutant, attempting to subtlety show off. The corner of his mouth turned up as Kurt reached to touch his feathery wing. He had grown fond of this strange blue boy, maybe somewhat protective, even. It was a strange feeling that he normally pushed aside, deeming it nothing more than friendly affection.

Kurt slid out of Warren's hold and circled around back. He made eye contact with his friend before gently pressing his clawed hands to the bases of Warren's wings. He ran his fingers along the muscle that connected to the back, gently tracing the delicate patterns in the feathers.

Warren had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. That little shit, he thought, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He knows what he's doing. 

With a grin to rival Warren's cocky expression from earlier, Kurt lightly tickled the base of the wings before running his claws along their tops. He giggled as laughter spilled out of Warren's lips.

"Kurt, c'mon, stop!" Warren gasped and flapped his wings, attempting to rid them of the feeling. He reached around and grasped Kurt's wrist, whose hands were still tickling him. 

Warren swiftly turned around and grabbed Kurt's other wrist, effectively stopping the sensation. He was breathing harder than normal, but tried to remain cool and collected. 

"Vat?" Kurt teased, shifting his weight onto one hip. "I said I vanted to check your vings out, and I did!" He chuckled at the pink dusting on Warren's cheeks.

"You're a little devil, you know that?" Warren sighed and released Kurt's wrists. He took the tip of one wing and massaged it between his fingers. The gentle buzzing feeling was still there. His wings were very sensitive, after all. 

"Yes. And you are an Engel." Kurt beamed up at his friend. Warren scoffed and turned his head. 

"Hell's angel. Nothing pure about me." Warren ran a hand through his curly blond hair with a sigh.

Kurt frowned. "Vy do you do zat?"

Warren simply blinked and averted his eyes. "Do what...?"

"Put yourzelf down. You have alvays acted like zis. You are an Engel. No matter vat you have done in ze past." Warren huffed and dared to meet Kurt's gaze.

"Kurt, you're more of an angel than I'll ever be. Let me tell you that. If we could switch roles as the supposed angel and devil, that would make more sense. But no, I have to be stuck with these things-" he flapped his wings for emphasis- "...when they would be much more fitting for you." He mentally kicked himself. There you go again, idiot, spilling your feelings like a waterfall onto him.

With a frown, Kurt wrapped his arms around Warren's bare middle. "I zink zat you just need Engel training. I am me, and you are you. Zere is no changing zat." Kurt looked up at Warren. "I luf you just ze way you are."

Warren wrapped his wings around both of them as silent tears fell. He'd been through hell and back to get where he was, and these tears were nothing new to him. Emotions and guilt that he had suppressed during Apocalypse's rule surfaced more frequently in the last few weeks. But Kurt always held on tightly when the waves of sadness came, burying his nose in Warren's warm chest and murmuring words of comfort. 

They stood for minutes on end in Warren's feathery ball of sadness, and eventually parted.

"Thank...you," Warren whispered, wiping his face. He felt disgusted with himself for crying in front of someone, even if it was a somewhat regular occasion to break down to Kurt. "For...for everything you've done for me. I don't deserve all of this."

"Of course you deserve it! Yes, you've made bad decisions in ze past, but you're here now. I'll alvays stand by your side, my Engel." Kurt couldn't help the stray hand that reached out and fingered Warren's trembling wing. He also couldn't help the gasp that escaped when his angel connected their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> @me you couldn't have come up with a better title than "wings"
> 
> -Ash :)


End file.
